memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Republic/Serpents of Yesterday/Chapter One
Episode 1x01: Serpent's of Yesterday Starfleet Academy 2264 stardate 1378.9 At the Academy Kelly Martin is about to graduate and begin her life as an officer of the Federation she's getting ready for her graduation ceremony when she's worried about her father and uncle not going to make it to the ceremony but her mother encourages her to do it for them but she looks at her. I can't go out there I'm too nervous mom Kelly says as she leaves her room as Paige looks on sad and worried. In the courtyard Kelly is upset about her father not being able to make it to her graduation ceremony, when she hears the familiar whining sound of the transporter and sees her father standing there in his dress uniform they look at each other. Dad, daddy is that you Kelly says as she looks at her father. He turns to her and smiles. Yeah kiddo it's me John says as he looks at her. He opens his arms and she runs to him and cries as she's happy to see him. Kelly you've got to be strong for your crew John says as he looks at her. She wipes her tears and nods at her father and smiles. On the bridge smoke is everywhere and the klaxon sounds and Kelly wakes up and looks around the bridge as people are running from console to console to keep critical systems online as Captain Ramirez walks over to her. Get up cadet we're under attack by 3 Klingon battlecruisers, D-7 class this is for real so get up and command your crew Captain Ramirez says as he looks at her. She gets up from the floor and gets into the Captain's chair. Mr. Mason return fire torpedoes full spread Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console and fires the weapons. The Republic fires a spread of torpedoes at the battlecruiser but the shields deflect the hits and absorbed them as the ship fires again hitting the primary hull causing an explosion. On the bridge the red lights are flashing as the console screens are fizzing from the jolts of the firing from the Klingon battlecruiser, as Cadet Mason looks at the tactical screen. Shields down to 34% we've lost phasers Cadet Mason says as he looks at his console read out. Cadet Martin turns to him. Fire photon torpedoes full spread Cadet Martin says as she orders him to do so. He nods and fires off a spread of torpedoes. The Republic fires off a spread of torpedoes and it hits the D-7's forward shields as it fires off another volley and hits the port nacelle and causes a massive explosion and it vents drive plasma. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and sends the crew flying from where their at as coolant vents and lights flicker and debris is everywhere from the damage they sustained to the nacelle housing, as Cadet Martin gets up from where she's at and gets back to the chair as Lieutenant Wilson is adjusting the ships course. Weapon's lock? Cadet Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mason at the weapons station. He looks at the console and turns. We've got a weapons lock ma'am Lieutenant Mason says as he turns to her. She gets up from the chair. Fire torpedoes Cadet Martin says as she looks at the viewer. He presses the button on the console. The Republic fires a spread of torpedoes that cut through the shields and destroys the D-7. On the bridge coolant is venting as the crew is happy about the destruction of the D-7 Cadet Martin sat down in the chair and presses the com panel. Bridge to engineering report? Cadet Martin says as she spoke into the com. Bridge main energizers are out we've got a busted wing and we had plasma leaks from the core but we contained it and patching it up now, and the chief engineer is dead Cadet Tyson says over the com. The other cadets are shocked by this. Understood Mr. Tyson get to work on repairing our warp drive Martin out Cadet Martin says as she deactivated the com. Then the console beeps as Lieutenant Browing looks at the read out. Ma'am we've got 3 Klingon warships heading our way at warp 7 Lieutenant Browning says as she reports from her console. Then the com activates. Bridge we've got warp drive the best I can give you is warp 3 but not a bit more then that Cadet Tyson says over the com. Cadet Martin looks at Lieutenant Wilson. Thank you Tyson go Jenna Cadet Martin says as she looks at her at the helm. Cadet Wilson inputs commands into the console and presses the warp button. The Republic jumps to high warp. In sickbay the injured crew are being treated or covered after they died from their injuries as Cadet Martin walks over to Cadet Mitchell who is treating the wounded. Doctor Mitchell walks over to her and treats her wound as Kelly looks at her. How many did we lose? Kelly asked as she looks at her. Cadet Mitchell looks at her. 34 including the senior staff in the first attack the chief medical officer was killed on deck 22 he's dead that makes me acting chief medical officer and the Captain wants to talk to you Doctor Mitchell says as she looks at her. She walks over to Ramirez who is laying on the biobed about to die. Cadet Martin I'm sorry for putting you and your team in the hot spot, as well as giving you this burden Captain Ramirez says as he looks at her. Cadet Martin is confused by this. Sir? Cadet Martin says as she looks at him. He breaths and then speaks. You're in command now get this ship get this crew home a-and tell my wife I-I l-love her Captain Ramirez says as he dies. Cadet Martin looks at him and closes his eyes and puts the sheet over him as the ship shakes hard. Then the com system activates. Cadet Martin report to the bridge please Commander Sampson's voice says over the com. Kelly gets up from the chair and leaves sickbay to head to the Bridge. The Republic is struggling to escape General Chang's pursuit. On the bridge Cadet Martin walks out of the lift and sits in the chair after Commander Sampson goes back to his console. Report Commander give me some good news Cadet Martin says as she's standing looking at the main viewer. He looks at her and reports. We've got bad guys behind us, something scary in front of us, and oh, warp drive could fail at any moment, how's Ramirez? Cadet Sampson reports as he looks at her. She turns to him. Dead, I'm in command Cadet Martin says as she's still looking at the main viewer. He goes back to his console. That was payback for my good news, wasn't it? Cadet Sampson asked as he looks at her and then goes back to work on his console. She sits in the chair and presses the com panel. Engineering report why is my warp drive failing? Cadet Martin says as she spoke into the com. In engineering Cadet Tyson and half of the surviving engineering staff are hard at work on the warp drive. Captain we've got damaged relays and well it could fail at anytime we're working on it engineering out Cadet Tyson says as he turns to the com off as a large explosion erupts from the top part of the engineering section. Someone help me put that fire out before it reaches the anti-matter injectors Cadet Tyson says as he heads off to put the fire out. On the bridge wires are hanging down from the ceiling as sparks rain down from behind the Captain's chair, she gets up from it and looks at Lieutenant Browning. Browning what's in front of us that is scary? Cadet Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She looks into the science scanner. It's a sector of space that's subjected to intense gravimetric shears it's the Lantaru sector that's where the Enterprise under the command of Admiral Kirk encountered an older Vulcan science vessel that had taken control of the station and the Klingon vessels and destroyed the outpost and created subspace tears in the region we've started encountering the edge of the shears so far our forward shields are holding but as for warp drive that's another matter Lieutenant Browning says as she's looking at her scanner and then at the main viewer. Before Cadet Martin could speak the ship shakes hard. The Republic drops out of warp and heads into the sector with the Klingon warships close behind her firing their weapons at the ship. On the bridge Kelly sits in the chair and activates the com. All hands this is the Captain speaking brace for grav shears repair teams standby to seal hull breaches Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. The ship starts shaking and rattling as the crew hangs onto the rails and their consoles. The Republic flies into the sector with the three D-7 warships behind the ship firing their torpedoes at the ship as the Republic dodges the torpedoes. Everyone hangs onto their posts as the ship rocks about. Range 2,000 meters and closing till we enter the disturbance Captain should I reserve course? Cadet Wilson says as she turns to her. Kelly shakes her head no. The damaged Constitution-Class ship enters the field and vanishes. On the bridge of one of the Klingon warships the Klingon Captain is shocked at the sight of what happened to the vessel. Enter the disturbance have our two ships move to the edge of it the Klingon Captain says as he is sitting in his chair. The lead Klingon warship enters the field as the other two will corner the Republic. On the bridge Captain Martin is standing behind the helm and navigation stations. Steady on course Captain Martin says as she's trying to steady herself. Aye, Captain Ensign Wilson says as she's inputting commands into the helm. Lieutenant Browning walks over to her. We're clearing the disturbance now Captain Lieutenant Browning says as she looks at her. Bridge we've got warp drive Cadet Tyson says over the com. Kelly nods at Ensign Wilson. She presses the warp button on the helm console. The Republic leaps into warp with an energy stream behind it. On the bridge the crew is relieved that they escaped the Klingons. Stand down from red alert I want a full damage report and a meeting of the senior staff in an hour Kelly says as she leaves the bridge. The Republic is at warp. In her quarters she's looking out the window as the stars are streaking by the ship. Captain's personal log supplement. Cadet Captain Kelly Martin recording, this isn't what I expected my training mission would be I know how aunt Brianna must of felt when she had to be in command of a Federation starship just a week out of the Academy I have a ship and crew and I need to get them home by any means I can think of but I need to be there for my crew just like dad said when I graduated from the Academy. In the briefing room Kelly Martin, Karl Sampson, Amy Browning, William Tyson, Jenna Wilson, Ethan Mason, and Felicia Mitchell are sitting around the table. We've got at least a half liter of warp plasma left before we have to refuel Will says as he looks at her. Karl chimes in. Great we're stuck behind enemy space and no way to refuel our warp drive Karl says as he is freaking out. Kelly chimes in. Wait isn't there a nebula about 2.3 light years from here? Kelly says as she looks at them. Jenna chimes in. It's the Azure nebula it has the stuff we need to replenish our warp engines and hopefully shields Jenna says as she looks at them. Kelly looks at them. And in the meantime we'll assume the duties that we were given by the crew of this ship before their death Karl your my first officer, Jenna helm officer we'll worry about navigational officer later Ethan tactical/Security officer Amy Chief com officer Felicia chief medical officer dismiss Kelly says as she looks at them. They leave the briefing room as Karl remains. Kelly a word this is way out of our hands we should make our way to Federation held space not remain here in Klingon space Commander Sampson says as he looks at her. Kelly gets up and walks over to him. Karl without warp it will take us 50 years to reach the nearest Starfleet base, and we can gain much needed data on the Klingon forces that Starfleet can use in their war Kelly says as she looks at him. He sighs. Aye, Captain Commander Karl says as he left the briefing room as Kelly rubs her forehead.